<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whiskey and moonlight by ImagineRedwood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166430">Whiskey and moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood'>ImagineRedwood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mayans M.C. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Couch Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Frustration, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nestor Oceteva/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whiskey and moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your eyes fluttered open, your gaze on the fan spinning above you. Reaching to Nestor’s side of the bed, you found it empty and frowned. Casting a glance at the alarm clock you saw it was nearing three in the morning. He absolutely should have been home by now. He had called earlier in the night to say that he was going to be a little late, but this was different. You felt worry start to bubble in the pit of your stomach and climbed out of bed, the satin of your nightgown shimmering in the soft moonlight that slipped through the curtains. The house was quiet, no lights on and you started to make your way to the living room to see if he was maybe somewhere else in the house.</p><p>Your anxiety settled some as you saw him sitting on the couch. It was only a moment of relief though as you took in his surroundings. Lights off, TV off, alone in the dark with a bottle of whiskey in his right hand. You were used to finding him having a drink every now and then, but holding the entire bottle? Something had happened.</p><p>“Baby?”</p><p>He turned his head to face you as he heard your voice, a quiet curse under his breath.</p><p>“Hey. Sorry I haven’t come to bed.”</p><p>You accepted his apology as you made your way around the couch, your hand gliding over his shoulder as your eyes looked him over.</p><p>“It’s ok. Are you alright?”</p><p>Nestor nodded before taking a long swig from the bottle.</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>He was being short and it was obvious. With a sigh, you took the bottle from his hand and placed it down onto the coffee table beside him before climbing onto the sofa next to him, your arms wrapping around his neck.</p><p>“You’re not. Talk to me.”</p><p>There were a few moments of silence before a deep grumble left Nestor’s chest.</p><p>“Mikey took me off from head of security. Put in Marcus instead.”</p><p>You looked at him blankly for a minute, eyes blinking as you tried to digest what you had just heard.</p><p>“What do you mean he took you off head of security? That’s…that’s what you’ve always done.”</p><p>Nestor didn’t’ verbally respond, but his eyes did. There were waves of emotion there, blistering anger and anguish battling for first place. You sighed and hugged him tightly. You were not going to ask why, though you were almost positive it had something to do with Emily getting hurt at the church that night. You consciously kept your mouth shut about your own personal feelings toward that and instead made sure to focus your attention on Nestor.</p><p>“Well. Fuck ‘em. You’ve had his back longer than anyone. You’ve been there since day one. You deserve better. Maybe this is a blessing.”</p><p>Nestor nodded but you could see that he was still boiling. Pulling away from him, you removed yourself from his lap, your body upright as you stood before him. With nimble fingers, you reached down for the hem of your nightgown and lifted the satin up and off your body. Nestor’s eyes were trained on you as you stripped down, your panties now gone as well, stepping out of them, and pushing them away with your foot.</p><p>He looked over your bare body, the moonlight on your curves making you look like a goddess in a painting. Your skin was bathed in soft light with every contour and shadow magnified. He finally managed to bring his eyes off your naked body and instead lock them with yours. The expression you wore was warm and inviting.</p><p>“Take it out on me. Whatever you want, we’ll do it. You can have me any way you want to. Let me help you.”</p><p>Nestor stayed looking at you for a moment before slowly standing from the sofa, his eyes never leaving yours.</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“Positive.”</p><p>The complete absence of hesitation in your answer sealed the deal for him and he nodded before reaching over and grabbing one of the pillows from the couch. Tossing it down onto the floor in front of him, he commanded.</p><p>“Knees.”</p><p>You got down quickly, unable to hide your small smile at the fact that even in a time where he was angry and betrayed, your comfort and wellbeing came first. With your knees cushioned on the pillow, you watched as he unbuckled his pants and pulled himself out, stroking himself right in front of your face. His shoulders were tight and tense, frustration visible on his body and you leaned forward to press gentle kisses to the very tip of him.</p><p>Nestor groaned low, continuing to stroke himself while you kissed any part of exposed skin you could get your mouth on. You kissed and licked, your warm breath heightening his senses, and then suddenly he was grabbing the top of your arm, pulling you to stand back up despite the confusion on his face.</p><p>“I haven’t even blown you yet.”</p><p>He chuckled softly and while it was not your goal, you were happy that you had at least gotten him to smile.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. Just lay down.”</p><p>He motioned to the sofa and you did as he asked, laying down flat on your back, looking up at him as he undressed himself hurriedly. His usual neatness and organization were out of the window as he simply flung his clothes onto the ground, piece by piece until he was just as naked as you. He climbed on top of you then, his body hovering as he held himself up above you. He already looked slightly more relaxed, but it wasn’t enough for you. You reached up and traced your fingers along his jaw softly.</p><p>“Fuck me hard.”</p><p>Telling him twice was not necessary. Reaching down, he shoved your thighs apart wider and grabbed himself, lining his cock up with your entrance.</p><p>“You always have such a dirty mouth.”</p><p>All he got in return was a smirk that quickly vanished as he plunged himself inside of you. He stayed still for a handful of seconds, letting you adjust to the stretch before he resumed, his pace hard just like you asked. Your body jolted up from the force, your hands gripping at his shoulders as you took everything he gave you.  Bringing your legs up, you wrapped them around his waist, your knees tucked against his sides as you clung to him.</p><p>“God, you feel so good Nes.”</p><p>He grunted in return and let one of his hands drop down to your leg, hooking behind your knee and hiking it up higher. He sunk into you even deeper, leaving you seeing stars as he pounded you into the sofa. Your panting and moaning were all that could be heard, save for the sound of his hips hitting the backs of your thighs. Out of all the sexual encounters the two of you have had, a random one in the middle of the night on the couch next to a bottle of whiskey was a new one. You could see Nestor’s grip starting to falter, his arms weakening slightly, and you placed your hands on his shoulders to halt him.</p><p>“Let me ride you. I know you much be tired.”</p><p>He hesitated for a moment before he nodded, sitting up some to let you up as well. You switched then, him sitting on the couch as you climbed into his lap and sunk down on him, both of you moaning at the new angle and feeling. Tomorrow you would both talk in the morning and have a true conversation, but right now you were simply going to ride him until working was the absolute last thing on his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>